


The Perfect Daughter

by MTL17



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Mom/Daughter Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Rory goes above and beyond to prove she's the perfect daughter.





	The Perfect Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rory Gilmore was the perfect daughter. This was not new information. Lorelai had known that for years. Hell, everybody around her knew her daughter was perfect, and even though part of Lorelai was waiting for the day that Rory would start drinking or doing drugs or just remembered she was now a teenager and therefore should hate her mother that hadn't happened. If anything Rory had only become more perfect, with what they were doing now being a perfect example of that.

"Mmmmmmm, oh Rory, that feels so good." Lorelai moaned with blissful happiness, "You know, when you first suggested this I really wasn't sure, but I'm so glad you talked me into it."

"I know, right?" Rory beamed, "I still don't get what you were worried about."

Again Lorelai almost spilled the beans, but she quickly said, "Just forget I said anything... ooooooohhhhhhh, and keep doing what you're doing."

As she was speaking Rory's hands made Lorelai moan so loudly she blushed, the older brunette not really understanding why her daughter didn't see what was wrong with this situation, and at the same time hoping she would never figure it out. Not that it was completely black and white by any means. After all, this was just a back massage, right? It was perfectly legal to pay for a total stranger to rub your back, so why should it be weird when it was the person who you were most close to in the whole wide world? Lorelai was sure it shouldn't be, and if she tried to argue it was Rory would just rightly point out she was being silly, but what she could never admit to Rory was that this put her in an awkward position.

It was more awkward than when she had originally agreed to this, because Rory was an amateur and Lorelai had assumed when she was presented with this rather strange treat that it would be mildly pleasant. Instead Rory's little hands were making her feel better than any man had ever done during foreplay. Hell, this was better than most of the sex she'd had. Oh Lorelai felt like the worst mother ever to compare this to sex, but she just couldn't help it. Rory's absurdly talented little hands were untightening the knots in her back and taking every ounce of stress from running the local bread and breakfast, all her problems just melting away making Lorelai feel like she was in paradise.

Then Rory's hands lowered to her still jeans covered ass, making Lorelai's eyes go wide as she let out a warning, "Rory!"

"What? Your back is done and I can still tell you're stressed out, so just let me do the rest, please." Rory pleaded, barely pausing to breathe as she continued, "You're so stressed out, and you do so much for me, I owe you everything, and I just want to take your stress away. Please? Don't make it weird. I mean, I know it's a little weird, but I can skip this area, if you want."

Hearing Rory say that filled Lorelai with relief, but she was still left biting her lip and thinking about it for several long seconds. Lord knows she didn't want this to end, but she was already more relaxed than she could ever remember being, and there wasn't a single doubt in her mind that she should stop this. It was the right thing to do. The normal thing. But then again, when had the infamous Gilmore girls ever been normal? After all, weren't they famous for being coffee addicted bottomless pits who were freakishly close? What was one more kind of inappropriately close act, just so long as it happened in the comfort of their own home? And as long as Lorelai could avoid getting any more disgustingly turned on.

"Ok." Lorelai sighed, and when that didn't seem to be enough followed up with, "Continue."

Rory took a deep calming breath as silently as she could and then began to massage the cheeks of her mother's butt, pretty much focusing almost entirely on keeping her hands from shaking. She couldn't really enjoy this, couldn't knowledge what she was doing. Couldn't think about the fact she was touching her Mom's butt, the globes of the cheeks to these obscenely tightfitting jeans, Rory aching to get them off under the pretence that her oil covered hands were ruining the fabric and the massage would be far more effective otherwise. But her mouth was painfully dry and she couldn't trust it right now, not under these extraordinary circumstances.

For all her planning and studying for this Rory hadn't thought she would actually get this far. Maybe she had been hoping she wouldn't. After all, her close bond with her mother was the most precious thing in her life and she was risking it for what? The chance to grope the woman who had given her everything? Oh God, she was acting so crazy. But she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take being a teenager, whose hormones were racing through her, who had to keep her hands off of the sexiest person alive flaunting her assets in even the most casual clothing to the point that it was like her Mom knew exactly what she was doing to her and was daring her to make a move.

As hard as she tried Rory couldn't quite believe that last thought, as comforting as it would be, especially after working past her Mom's ass, onto her legs and feet and then found herself softly asking, "Could you turn over now please? I, I, I'd like to, to do your stomach."

There was a few seconds pause which felt like hours, Rory's heart hammering in her chest the entire time. Then it felt like going to explode when her Mom slowly turned over, unfortunately clutching the bra, which she had undone so that Rory could get complete access to her back, to her chest. Still, Rory could continue, the young brunette eagerly doing so for several long minutes, carefully studying her mother's reactions as she massaged her stomach, sides and shoulders. Lorelai lay her hands back down by her sides to make it easier for Rory to do that, allowing the younger brunette the chance to grab onto the older woman's bra and pull it away.

It took a lot of nerve for Rory to do that, and several times she almost put a stop to the massage and started acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened. It would be so easy to go back to the way things were, as from the look in her eyes her Mom desperately wanted to pretend like this never happened. Or at least her mind did. Her laboured breathing, the tension in the air and something behind those eyes told Rory that her Mom's body wanted something different, and when she worked up the nerve to pull off that bra the hard little nipples which were revealed confirmed what Rory had hoped.

"Wow." Rory said breathlessly after a few seconds, and then smiled, "You're really, REALLY, enjoying this, huh?"

"Oh God Rory, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Lorelai began, but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Don't be." Rory said with a determination brought on by pure adrenaline, the same thing which allowed her to grab onto her Mom's tits and start massaging them.

There was a long pause, and then Lorelai murmured, "Rory... what... what are you doing?"

Rory gulped, all confidence leaving her as she mumbled, "What, what does it look like I'm doing?"

There was another long pause, then more or less Lorelai stammered in disbelief, "It looks like... well, erm... I, I... are you... are you trying to seduce me? With like the oldest trick in the book."

Despite being terrified right now Rory rubbed her thumbs over the older brunette's nipples, squeezing a moan out of her mother in the process which gave her the confidence to reply, "Well... it kind of looks like it's working, doesn't it?"

"Rory." Lorelai said in her best stern 'Mom' voice, which was kind of undermined by the most recent moan squeezed out of her, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Rory asked, and then before her Mom could say anything quickly followed up with, "You know what everyone says about me?"

"Everyone?" Lorelai dully replied.

"Everyone!" Rory said firmly, before giving her mother the 'hard sell' she had practised so many times, "You know, Luke, the town, grandma and grandpa, everyone. They say I'm the perfect daughter. I have heard them all say it, and I've heard you agree with them. But how can that be true if I don't give you everything you need? I mean, you've put your love life on hold for 16 years. More even. And I... I just want to say thank you, and show you just how much I love you. Make you feel good. What could be wrong with that? Why is it so wrong that I want my first time to be with someone who loves me unconditionally."

"Because, because... it just is. It's wrong Rory. Sooooooo wrong." Lorelai moaned, "And, and I can't be your first time. I just can't"

"So, see this as just practice, I don't care, just let me do this. Please?" Rory begged, shamelessly working overtime on her Mom's nipples, "I know you're into women. I found the porn, and I watched all of it. So please, pretend I'm someone else if you have too, but just this once let me love you how I've always wanted too."

Lorelai opened her mouth to tell Rory to stop. To list all the many, many reasons they couldn't do this. To tell Rory that she loved her too but she was confused, or drunk, or on some kind of substance because there was no way they could cross this line. But then Rory shot her head downwards and wrapped those wicked little lips of hers around Lorelai's right nipple and begun sucking with an almost painful amount of gentleness and skill, and as a result all that came out of Lorelai's mouth was a series of loud moans and whimpers. Then Rory moved to the other nipple, and then back again, the younger brunette moving back and forth between those boobs while the older brunette became lost in the sensations she was feeling.

Why did it have to feel so good? How could Rory be so good? Was her little girl fucking other girls behind her back? And why did the thought of that make Lorelai insanely jealous and hot at the same time? At least those thoughts gave the older brunette the strength to finally bring up her hand to Rory's head but instead of pulling it away like she honestly intended Lorelai curled her fingers in brown hair and pulled her baby girl deeper into her chest like when she was an infant. Which might explain why Rory was so good at this, this triggering some long forgotten memories, and instead of bizarre feelings Lorelai felt something far less innocent.

Then what felt like hours later Rory's hands, which had been massaging whichever boob Rory hadn't been sucking on while pushing the one she was sucking deeper into her mouth, moved down to Lorelai's jeans and began undoing them. Which sort of woke Lorelai up, at least as far as remembering she should stop this, all the reasons why flashing in her head. But instead of doing what she should Lorelai lifted up her hips, making it easier for Rory to pull down those jeans and underwear, the tiny brunette grinning widely and then moving lower to remove the offending items entirely.

As Rory positioned herself in between her legs Lorelai whimpered, "No... no, no one can ever know."

After being briefly disheartened by the first part relief filled Rory's body and she smiled widely, "Of course."

"And, and this isn't your first time." Lorelai said, mostly to herself, "We're both girls, and related, so it doesn't count."

"Ok." Rory murmured, neither Gilmore sure whether she believed it, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai whispered, before crying out loudly as she felt most amazing thing ever.

Which was of course her daughter taking her first lick of pussy, that soft wet muscle cautiously travelling from the bottom of Lorelai's pussy to the very top and then repeating the process. After several moments of keeping her eyes tightly shut Lorelai's eyes flew wide open and she stared down at her Rory in between her thighs with disbelief, Lorelai continuing to stare as she was overwhelmed with the most intense pleasure she had ever known.

Sliding her tongue over her Mom's pussy lips felt like the fulfilment of what had been a lifelong fantasy for Rory Gilmore. Technically that wasn't true as it wasn't like Rory had been fantasising about sex at any time before puberty, but her Mom was the sweetest, nicest, funniest and all-around most amazing person Rory had ever met, and she could remember a lot of thoughts about how she wished she was a boy and in no way related to Lorelai Gilmore so she could marry her and give her Mom all the love and devotion she deserved. Then puberty hit and the only thing Rory could think about was fucking her own mother, the last two years feeling like a lifetime to the younger Gilmore.

Now she was finally living all of her many, many fantasies Rory took full advantage, taking her time to slowly tease her Mom's pussy lips, hole and clit, relentlessly using her tongue to drive her mother wild. Although it was extremely hard to keep things slow and gentle as with every little lick her Mom would let out the most wonderful sounds, and the sweet ambrosia which was her Mom's nectar was driving her crazy, Rory knowing was only a matter of time before she would have to make her mother cum. If she didn't she might explode, Rory deciding right now there was no way she was going to allow the other woman to push her away.

To Rory's delight that didn't seem like being an issue, her mother using first one hand to hold her tightly in place while the other grasped frantically at the bed sheets, and then eventually both hands found their way to Rory's hair, her Mom actually pushing her face deeper into the heavenly treat. Gleefully happy with that encouragement Rory licked away enthusiastically and eventually began switching from wrapping her lips around her Mom's entrance is the yummy pussy cream with pretty much to directly down her throat and latching onto her mother's clit to ensure the older woman to cry out even more than before, which was saying a lot.

What could have been minutes or hours later, in the brunette was sure, the older Gilmore whimpered, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd, oh Rory, please make me cum! I need to cum, please, mmmmmmm, please stick your tongue inside me and fuck me! Ohhhhhhh fuck, I need your tongue kid, I need AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK!"

Eager to oblige Rory slammed her tongue deep into her Mom's pussy and started savagely fucking her with it... fucking her mother with her tongue. She... she was fucking her mother. She, sweet little good girl Rory Gilmore was fucking her mother Lorelai Gilmore. Nothing in her entire life had ever brought Rory more pleasure than that last thought, especially as she associated it with the sweet taste of her mother which was dripping into her mouth and down her throat as Rory eagerly tongue fucked her, the little brunette's brilliant mind fading away as she became lost in making her Mommy moan for her. Among other sounds.

One of the benefits from detached housing was the Gilmore girls could be as loud as they liked without anyone complaining. Lorelai had never been more grateful for that particular perk of where they lived, the supposed adult of their little twosome silently praying that no one they knew would stop by for a visit, because even if her parents walked in right now Lorelai wasn't so sure that even then she could allow Rory's beautiful little face to leave her cunt. Not when it looked, and more importantly it felt, like this was where Rory's face was supposed to be.

It was no surprise to Lorelai that Rory had been a good-looking kid as even past their prime her parents still turned heads thank you very much, but in this moment she truly appreciated how stunningly beautiful her daughter was. How ironically her 16-year-old face looked so innocent and pure, maybe even angelic, and well clearly the kid wasn't as innocent as she seemed a picture of that sweet little face against a pussy was incredibly erotic. And of course it wasn't just any pussy, it was Lorelai's pussy, Rory eating her out with more enthusiasm than any man including Rory's father had ever shown. Even more than Lorelai's one and only lesbian lover prior to this twisted and yet perfect moment.

This pussy licking was like nothing Lorelai had ever experienced before, but most overwhelming thing was how natural it felt to have her own daughter in between her legs. Just as Lorelai reached this horrifying conclusion Rory began curling her tongue inside her pussy, brutally attacking Lorelai's clit until the overwhelmed older brunette whimpered and then cried out loudly in joy as her body shook, her eyelids fluttered as she came in her daughter's mouth. Her cum was filling her daughter's mouth... and her daughter was swallowing it. She could hear the gulping as her baby girl fucking swallowed her cum!

The thought of what was happening to her brought Lorelai to another overwhelming climax, Rory burying her face deeper in between her mother's thighs so she could try swallowing every drop of her Mom's cum. A good portion of it covered her face but for her first time going down on another woman Rory was able to swallow an impressive amount considering how much cream was gushing forth, ultimately forcing Rory to give up on tongue fucking her mother completely and just concentrate on swallowing her Mommy's sweet cream. Once she had swallowed everything her Mom had to offer Rory replaced her mouth with her fingers, the younger brunette barely spending a few seconds lubricating those fingers against the older brunette's pussy before shoving them inside the place of her origin.

Lorelai allowed Rory to fuck her until she thought she was going to pass out, then she grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a savage kiss. She also flipped them over so she was on top, allowing her to grin down at her offspring when she finally broke the kiss, "You, you little slut!"

Feeling bold thanks to her mother's tone, and what she had just done, Rory smirked, "Are you complaining?"

Even though she knew she should complain, and just flat-out put a stop to this, Lorelai couldn't help smiling, "No, but the real question is, what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want." Rory said, before quickly having, "As long as it involves fucking me."

"Careful what you wish for kid." Lorelai quipped, before biting her lip and staring long and hard at her offspring before getting off of her and growling, "Get on all fours and wiggle your cute little butt for me."

Rory looks surprised a few seconds, then she flipped over onto her stomach, lifted herself up into the requested position and wiggled her butt almost directly in Lorelai's face, leaving the older brunette uncharacteristically speechless. Lorelai had always had a thing for butts, however Rory's had obviously been out of bounds for her. Until now. Now, Lorelai was wondering how she could possibly miss that her daughter had possibly the cutest little butt in the entire world. It was definitely fuck-able. And spank-able.

"You know Rory, I was a little naughty in my youth, especially with getting knocked up and all, but seducing your own mother? That's the naughtiest thing I've ever heard." Lorelai scolded in a playful tone which made it clear she wasn't being serious, although she gave Rory's butt a little spank or two at the end of the last sentence and the ends of the ones followed it to emphasise the points, "Mmmmmmmm, I definitely owe you a serious bare bottom spanking for being so naughty. But first, I think I need to make you cum, as it's only fair. But how? I wanna take your cherry so bad, but let’s not get carried away and do something we can't take back, ok? Your official first time should be special, not a spur of the moment thing."

"It wouldn't be a spur of the moment thing." Rory protested, "I've been planning this for a while, I love you so much and want you to be my AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After an extra hard spank to shut Rory up Lorelai continued, "Don't interrupt! Now, where was I? Ah yes, I'd love to take your cherry, but I'm not going too. At least not tonight. And I could eat your little pussy, but as we've established you've been a very, very bad girl Rory. And you do know what happens to bad girls, don't you?"

Rory frowned, but played along, "No, what happens to them?"

"They get fucked in the ass." Lorelai explained gleefully before spreading Rory's ass cheeks impressing a fingertip to the exposed rosebud which look so incredibly fuck-able.

Rory's eyes went wide and she nervously stammered, "They... they do?"

"They do." Lorelai said firmly, beginning to gently rub Rory's ass hole before she added, "Especially if they wanna be perfect daughters who fulfil ALL of their mothers' needs."

There was a moment's silence, then Rory lowered her head, "Ok."

"Ok what?" Lorelai pushed.

"You... you can fuck me back there." Rory whimpered.

"Good girl." Lorelai practically purred, giving Rory one last hard spank for good measure before jumping up and heading to her wardrobe.

Reaching up on her tiptoes Lorelai grabbed her box of toys, quickly pulled it down and retrieved her strap-on from it. Then as she pulled the harness up her thighs Lorelai's conscious once again tried to convince her to stop, and she had to admit it had a lot of good points, but it was no use. Lorelai had already crossed the line, and in doing so become unbearably horny and desperate to fuck her own daughter. It was hard enough convincing herself not to take Rory's 'real' virginity in a moment of passion, there was no way her baby girl was going to escape with her anal cherry intact.

Just taking another glance at that tight little treat made Lorelai delirious with need, so much so she felt little or no remorse when Rory glanced behind her and squeaked, "Mom, that thing is massive! There's... there's no way I could fit that up my butt."

Again, instead of backing down like she should Lorelai pushed her child, "Of course you can sweetie, you'd be surprised what can fit up a butt. All you need is to be properly relaxed. And ideally some preparation, although I'm not sure you deserve much after being such a naughty Mommy seducing little slut."

While she was talking Lorelai pulled out a bottle of lubricant from her box of goodies and then slowly advanced on her prey. When she was done speaking Rory gave her this apprehensive little look which was as heart-breaking as any she'd had as a toddler, Lorelai almost breaking down and promising her little girl that she didn't have to do this, but thankfully before she had a chance to open her mouth Rory submissively lowered her head and surrendered her tight little ass to her mother. That was more than enough to get Lorelai back on track, although seeing how tense Rory was the Mom gave her offspring a series of hard strikes while she was kneeling behind the other brunette again, Rory screaming loudly with every blow.

"Hey, I thought you going to wait spank me!" Rory protested, once she was given a little break.

"Oh honey, this is nothing." Lorelai promised, rubbing Rory's butt gently as she continued, "I'm barely punishing you for not relaxing properly. You just wait until tomorrow. Then you'll learn the difference between a little warm-up and a real spanking."

For a few moments Lorelai allowed these words to hung in the air, then she went back to smacking Rory's behind with at most a medium level of strength. Easily nothing compared to what she had been put through as a child. Besides, it worked, after half a dozen or so blows to her butt Rory relaxed to the point Lorelai felt she was ready. Of course she lightly spanked her a little more after that, but then Lorelai was spreading one of Rory's ass cheeks with one hand while pressing her strap-on cock to her daughter's virgin ass hole, Lorelai taking a second or two to savour the moment only to notice that Rory was getting tense again.

"Rory, reach back and spread your ass cheeks for me. Give Mommy that cute little virgin ass hole." Lorelai ordered softly.

Nervously doing as she was told Rory pressed her cheek into the bed sheets, allowing her to breathe somewhat easily while she slowly reached back and pulled her other cheeks as wide apart as possible, exposing her little puckered hole to the woman intent on penetrating it. In turn the older woman moved the hand that had been on one of her butt cheeks to her hips, her Mom gripping on tightly as she began to push forwards, Rory becoming even more nervous as she felt her untouched anal ring start to stretch for that big strap-on dick.

There had been a couple of strap-on scenes in the pornos Rory had found in her mother's room. In fact her mother didn't seem to own any lesbian films which didn't contain at least a little strap-on fucking, which was why Rory had gotten herself used to the idea of her Mom taking her that way. And to be fair she had always found the idea of her Mom 'officially' taking her virginity really, really hot. However despite the fact that many of those scenes ended with anal Rory had somehow never considered her Mom would want to do that to her. Hell, she thought her Mom would totally freak out after her first orgasm, not completely embrace the idea like she had, not that Rory was complaining.

It was just that, Rory had normally finished masturbating by the time the porno scenes got to the anal sex, and she hadn't really watched any of the 'straight' pornos her mother had, and... and she just hadn't thought she would ever find herself bent over and spreading her cheeks while her ass hole slowly started to stretch for a cock. But now that she was, now that her own mother was trying to sodomise her, Rory was almost too turned on for words. She was also scared out of her mind, and it already kind of hurt, but this was a taboo on top of a taboo, and it felt so dirty, and wicked, and wrong, and so wonderfully hot.

That was why Rory gritted her teeth and tried not to make a sound as her virgin ass hole stretch for the invader which felt at least twice as big as it looked, the younger brunette quickly adding dugging her fingernails into her ass cheeks into the mix but it was no use. At first it was just a whimper as Rory wondered to herself if the painful stretching would ever end, then she let out a squeal of pain as her virgin butt hole finally closed around the head of her Mom's dildo, the only thing making the stab of pain easier on her being the incredible knowledge that she had just lost her anal virginity to her own mother. Although the mental stimulation of that was enough to quickly banish away the pain and even replace it with something which kind of felt like pleasure, further proving that Rory was one twisted little slut, not that she needed it, Rory finding herself whimpering in almost overwhelming humiliation.

"Shhhhhhh, just relax and the pain will go away, I promise." Lorelai cooed as she softly rubbed Rory's back, "And I know it doesn't seem like it now, but very soon it's going to start feeling really good."

"It, it already does." Rory admitted.

"Really?" Lorelai frowned in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Rory confirmed, looking back as much as she could, "How could it not? It's... it's you. It's you doing this to me, my Mommy taking my ass, mmmmmmmm, it feels so naughty. And sure, it hurts a little, but I kind of like it."

"Wow." Lorelai murmured, before grinning, "You really are a slut!"

Even though the tone was clearly playful Rory pretended otherwise as she answered in her best little girl voice, "I know Mommy, and I'm so sorry. I just can't help being slutty. Please Mommy, please punish me for being so slutty by shoving your big cock up my naughty little butt and pound me hard."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, her voice dripping with lust, "I don't seriously want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. It's, it's starting to feel really good, but I want more." Rory quickly replied, still using the little girl voice, "Please Mommy, give me more. Fuck my ass! Fuck my naughty little girl ass and punish me for being such a slut. Please? Please fuck me, please, oh, oh, oooooooh, fuck my ass, ohhhhhhhh Mom! Fuck me up the ass Mom, pound my butt, ooooooohhhhhhhh!"

Only too happy to give her baby girl what she wanted Lorelai returned her hands to her strap-on and Rory's hips respectively and then started to push forwards, slowly and gently forcing inch after inch of her cock into her own daughter's butt. As with the initial robbing of Rory's anal cherry Lorelai's eyes stayed glued to that wonderful little hole which was ultra-forbidden to her, more forbidden than anything else in the world, and yet she was the one penetrating it. That ultra-forbidden hole was stretching for her cock, her little girl taking her dick up her ass, Lorelai sodomising the most precious person in the world to her.

Since the moment she was born Rory had been her permanent best friend, her confidant, the one person who it was painful to be apart from, Lorelai trying to give Rory everything she could possibly want without spoiling her. And now Lorelai was committing this ultimate sin against motherhood, and in doing so fulfilling a lifelong fantasy. See, Lorelai had always wanted to fuck another girl in the ass, but until now she had never had the opportunity. She had been fucked in the ass by another girl while she was still pregnant with Rory, but that had been a wild one night stand and afterwards she wanted to focus on being the best mother she could be, not fulfilling her most forbidden desires.

Now she was finally achieving that specific fantasy it was hotter than Lorelai ever imagined. For one thing she was sodomising a girl half her age, Lorelai corrupting an innocent little teen and turning her into a gigantic slut. Or at least making her sluttier. And the fact that she was ass fucking her own daughter, had taken her precious Rory's anal cherry, violated the sacred trust between mother and child, oh Lorelai became absolutely consumed by what she was doing. Best of all was the sight of this incredibly innocent looking girl spreading her ass cheeks for her, her precious Rory surrendering her most forbidden of holes to Lorelai as a sacrifice to her pleasure.

After a few initial cries of pain and pleasure Rory had settled into moaning, and begging for more, pretty consistently. However in some part of Lorelai's mind she was forcing this upon her mostly reluctant daughter, and simply wanting to please her mother Rory was sacrificing her ass hole to her Mommy's pleasure. That thought, the sight of her cock pumping in and out of her daughter's formally virgin butt hole, and just about everything else about the situation overwhelmed Lorelai, making her feel powerful. It made her feel powerful, and dominant, and in control to be butt fucking her own daughter, Lorelai eventually adding inch after inch with every pumping thrust so she could bury the entire length of her cock in her baby girl's butt.

When she achieved that, once she was fake balls deep in her own daughter's ass, Lorelai practically growled, "That's 10 inches of rubber up your virgin ass you little slut! Mmmmmmm, Mommy's soooooooo proud of you."

Rory whimpered as her mother pushed her hands off her ass cheeks and smacked that strap-on stuffed butt to emphasise her point, Rory then cautiously replying in her little girl voice, "I'm, I'm glad I please you Mommy. All I wanna do is make you happy."

"Oh and you do Rory, you do." Lorelai said thoughtfully, before grabbing onto Rory's waist and practically crying out, "Now take it like a good little bitch!"

"I will Mommy, I willllll oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd!" Rory cried out with joy as her mother began pumping her butt with every inch of her strap-on, "Ohhhhhhhh Mom, fuck me Mom, fuck my ass, oooooooooh Gooooooooodddddddd, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Rory tried to say more, but she was too overwhelmed by the feeling of 10 inches of rubber sliding in and out of her ass hole, the poor anally abused teen unable to think clearly for maybe the first time in her life. All she could concentrate on was her mother's thighs crashing into the well-toned flesh of her butt cheeks, the lewd sound of flesh meeting flesh beginning to echo throughout the room along with her own squeals and cries of pleasure.

At first Rory was still embarrassed of her reactions, or at least that they were so strong and quick, so she tried to bury her face in the bed sheets to muffle them somewhat. But seeing as that didn't really help, and she wanted to let her mother know just how much she was loving this, Rory eventually pulled her face out of the bed sheets, meaning her squeals and cries became deafening. She also lifted herself up and started thrusting herself against the large anal invader, her Mom in turn increasing the power behind the thrusts and making sure the incredible pleasure Rory was feeling was at least doubled.

This of course pleased Lorelai, "That's it Rory, give me that ass! Give Mommy that tight lil ass of yours, mmmmmmm fuck yeah!"

"Take it! Take it Mommy!" Rory squealed in reply, "Take my butt! Butt fuck me! Fuck me in the butt! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeessssssssss! Fuck me! Fuck me Mom! Oh Mom, Mommy, Mommy fuck me, fuck me Mommy, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk, oh God fuck my ass! Fuck my ass Mommy. mmmmmmmm ass fuck me Mommy, ooooooohhhhhhhh please Mommy fuck me up the ass, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fucking me in my slutty little ass, please Mom, mmmmmmm, make me your ass slut, oooooooh your anal whore, ohhhhhhhhh, your butt sex loving bitch! Please, please, please, please aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Again Rory trailed off as she became overwhelmed by what she was feeling, the teen amazed that something so nasty as anal sex could feel so good. Then again she had broken the ultimate taboo for lusting for her own mother, so maybe it shouldn't be a surprise that she liked something so kinky. Maybe this was a sign that she really was a slut. The nastiest, dirtiest, filthiest slut on earth who loved being butt fucked by her own mother, that thought, eating her Mom's pussy, the massage and thinking about seducing the woman who gave her life all day long finally catching up with Rory and she came.

It was like no orgasm she'd experienced before, the sensations she'd experienced when fingering herself absolutely nothing compared to the supernova her body went through from her first climax given to her by someone else. Given to her by her own mother, Rory convinced that was why it was so good, the poor girl barely able to comprehend what was happening to her. And what was happening was kind of fascinating, because not only was her body trembling but her cum was naturally squirting from her pussy, despite the fact that her sex hadn't been touched. This was all brought on by anal stimulant, and ok mental as well, but it proved once and for all that Rory was a slut. Her Mom's slut. And right now her Mom's anal slut.

That's certainly how Lorelai saw her daughter right now. Some part of her was still screaming how wrong this was and how she should stop etc, but it was like a tiny whisper overwhelmed by an all-consuming lust for her own flesh and blood. Lorelai felt like she physically needed to fuck Rory's virgin tight ass and turn her baby girl into her little anal slut, and in this wonderful moment that's exactly what Rory Gilmore was. She was her Mommy's anal slut, Rory's little girl voice telling Lorelai that inside her own head along with a whole bunch of other nasty things which Rory may or may not have said herself earlier or now during all the screaming.

It was that little girl voice which pushed Lorelai over the edge of a climax which had been building for almost as long as Rory's first, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer perverted joy of sodomising her own daughter giving Lorelai one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Ok, so it wasn't as powerful as the one she had received while Rory had been going down on her, but it was bizarrely more satisfying as Lorelai felt an overwhelming sense of control over her climax. She had the same feeling throughout the orgasms that followed, Lorelai receiving plenty of them as she relentlessly pounded her daughter's butt through countless orgasms for them both.

At first Lorelai did this out of some bizarre desire to return the earlier favour. After all, Rory had given her more orgasms in one sitting than ever before, and each one had been more powerful than any she had received from any other, male or female, but the entire time there was something else to this. Something which became all-consuming as Rory collapsed in a whimpering heap, Lorelai's vice like grip on the younger brunette's hips the only thing keeping Rory's ass in the air where the older brunette could still brutally pound it, and that was because Lorelai had become completely addicted to feeling of dominance and power she had over her precious daughter.

Of course neither Gilmore girls was exactly very athletic, so while it felt like this butt fucking went on for hours it could have only been a matter of minutes until Rory collapsed and Lorelai falling she was seconds away from doing the same. Sweating from every part of her body, including parts she didn't know could sweat, Lorelai whimpered in pain and exhaustion but continued ass fucking her daughter with every ounce of her strength for as long as she could, pushing herself far beyond any limit she could have imagined for herself until finally she collapsed onto Rory's back and fainted with exhaustion.


End file.
